


Advantageous

by Kimynail



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Black claw, Bonaparte is Seans step dad, Bottom Nick, Conrad Bonaparte is still around, Diana has teleportation, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Monroe and Rosalee has a baby, Mpreg, Other, Sean is creepy, Top Sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimynail/pseuds/Kimynail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean needs Nick to come with him into Black Claw and he has his reasons on why. However, Nick doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick was sitting on Hanks desk table looking down at Hank who was nodding at the situation on a current case about someone who supposedly had a car accident on their own parking lot. But the two males already knew what their conversation was really going to lead to as their minds was filled with Black Claw, it was getting weirder with Black Claw lurking around primarily knowing every step they make. They already knew about the Captain working under, or for Black Claw, but of course didn't know the schemes of their civilization.

Hank and Nick were coming up with plans on how they can get into the marginalization but they all knew it would fail, tremendously. Nick was about to explain to Hank of another plan that he might aswell throw in the garbage as well. Before the Captain summons Nick peeking his head out the office.

"Burghardt!..May I speak to you." The captain spoke before walking back into his office.

Nick nodded at the captain before nodding at Hank as he got up toward the office. When Nick made his way into the entrance casually. Sean seemed tensed, he stopped Nick from walking all the way into the room, by raising his hand as his head gestured to the door knowing that Nick would know what he meant. Nick paused slightly nodding before taking a few steps backwards keeping his eyes still on Sean.

Nick turned around slowly as he slowly closed the door gently, and quietly. As soon as he turned back around to face his captain, Sean was standing a few feet away from the Grimm. Making Nick jump back a little, not trying to show that he was a little afraid at first.

Sean examined the gulping as he was looking up and down at the Grimm before licking his lips as he stepped more into the personal space of the Grimm. The awkward silence was getting too uncomfortable, making Nick open his mouth to speak but Sean was quick on his words. "I need you to come to Black Claw with me."

Nick froze examining the look on his Captains face realizing he wasn't joking before crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned to his left side. "Now why do you think I would do that...Come on Sean you should know that I know you by now, and I know that you would'int just pull me into something without consequences." Nick finished firmly slightly raising a eyebrow.

Sean slightly nodded to the side before speaking normally. "We shall see when we get there." Sean said before examining the Grimm in front of him again, looking cautiously up and down his body, before walking away back to his desk and onto his chair leaning back as his fingers on both of his hands spread open wide to connect them gradually sliding them in between each other. "I'll pull up infront of your house around seven thirty pm tonight waiting for you, and you have a choice." Sean spoke causally tilting his head to the side. "I'll be waiting ten minutes outside, you can choose to get inside the car with me and I could tell you all about on why I may need you.. Or you could wait till those ten minutes has past, and ill take my leave, leaving you to rest." Sean said looking straight ahead back at the Grimm. Sean licked his lips again in anticipation "Till then your dismiss." Sean said leaning forward and bringing his chair in as he was looking through papers, and files.

Nick opened his mouth to speak but, he thought why not consider it, it does sound like a good opportunity, and what I mean by opportunity I mean. One knowing where the society of Black Claw is, two knowing who's in it or apart of it. Three knowing the leader, four knowing what they want, and four possibly killing them. Nick nodded slightly walking out the office looking slightly bewilder. Nick made it to his desk standing there. He was snapped out of it by Hank when he placed a firm hand onto his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Nick. You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hank examine Nicks eyes closely moving back after Nick caught his eyes and looked at Hank. "I-I I have a opportunity Hank." Nick said seeking Hanks face of anxiousness. "Opportunity?..Opportunity on what?" Hank said. Nick was about to speak again but his phone rung, with a unknown number. Nick grabbed it clearing his throat before speaking. "Burkhardt." Nick nodded at the person on the other end. Before hanging up and grabbing his coat as he look at Hank. "We've got another body, same case. Someone has died on their on parking lot." Hank nodded grabbing his coat and following behind Nick.

~~~~~~~~~

( **At the crime scene 5:31pm** )

They looked at the dead body on the cadavers front lawn the right side of their throat ripped open like someone bit it the hell out of it.

"Ah, that's not a pretty sight." Hank said trying his best not to look away but his body kept shifting the opposite direction. Nick leaned over examining it more realizing that there was a blonde strip of hair on the side of the deads bodys lightly torn left ear. The corpse which was a male had dark brown hair with no signs of blonde in or on him." Nick grabbed the blonde strip slightly bloody at the end. Pulling a sandwich bag from out of his pocket he placed the hair inside it carefully. Hank behind him looked overly disgusted.

~~~~~~~~~

( **At** **Menroe's and Rosalee's house 6:40pm**  )

"What! there's NO way your going to that, Black Claw place, I don't care who said it. No one knows what they'll do to you there. Regardless on how close you'ill be on finding their identity." Menroe was pacing back and forth wavering his hands around as he spoke to Nick. Hank sitting on the couch crossing his arms slightly nodding agreeing on the fact that no one would actually no what they'd want or do with Nick.

Nick sighed having his hands on his hips. He knew that this would'int end up well, trying to get his friends to help decide on rather or not he should go, it was pointless no how many times he tried to point out the good side in the situation everyone was going to disagree, though now Nick is starting to feel like he may disagree. "Okay."

Menroe was still pacing back and forth across the living room talking about the downs and non ups. Untill Nick said okay he froze in sorta shock that Nick would agree. "Okay?" Menroe said looking at Nick.

"Okay' Nick shrugged hands still on his hips. "I mean, your absolutely right, there's no telling what they might want from me, and Sean could be bringing me into some sorta trap." Nick said before walking away to grab his coat off a counter.

"Exactly!" Menroe said proudly before realizing that Nick seemed about ready to leave. "W-W-Where are you going?"

Nick was half way already out the door before turning around to Menroe and lightly shrugging. "Home..I have to make sure the Black Claw isn't in my house because I'am not there." He said after taking steps onto the households porch throwing on his coat.

Menroe grabbed Nick's shoulder turning him around to face him. "Nick, I'am not saying I don't believe you but..I don't believe you." Menroe gave Nick a genuine look.

Nick narrowed his eyes at Menroe slightly shaking his head before showing a small grin while letting out a small chuckle. "What do you mean?"

Menroe took his hand off the Grimms shoulder. "I mean i'am sorry buddy but I'am not letting you go back there unless either one of us goes with you to know you aren't going to sneak out on us till seven forty, or your staying at my place till seven forty so we know for sure, that, that Sean guy is out of sight." Menroe nodded looking at Nick honestly.

It took a few minutes to respond to Menroe because it seemed like Menroe already knew his plans and he had to be careful on it, or just tell him. "Menroe" Nick looked down shaking his head before looking back up to the male infront of him. "I have plans when I get there."

"Ohh, I knew you was going to do that." Menroe cut the Grimm off sounding aggravated mix with worry, as he placed his hands on his face sliding them down letting his fingers take most of his skin on his face with him.

Nick looked away huffing lightly before looking back over there to Menroe. "Please, trust me on this. I know that none of you are going to want me to go so, I just have to go on what I think its..Well, best."

"So you was going to go on without telling us and getting us worried?" Menroe said with concern and light cracks in his voice.

Nick ran a hand through his hair."I was going to leave a note." Nick said honestly before sighing once he saw Menroe rolls his eyes. "I've created a explosives. Well not me Wu, created an Explosive for me.

~~~~~ **FlashBack** ~~~~~

( **At the Station 6:01pm**  )

_"Wu!" Nick rushed over to Wu who was sitting at his desk typing on his computer, spinning on his chair to face Nick when he called him. "What's up?"  Wu said_

_"I need you to build me a sorta explosive or some type of fuse that would blow up a place." Nick said a little scattered hoping that Wu could do that for him, plus he was in a rush trying to go to Menro's and Rosalee's place._

_Wu's eyes lit up in surprise when hearing such insane words, but coming from Nick it must be important. Before reacting with a negative response he then took a sigh in as he released it in a calm mattered tone. "Is there a Alligator in your house?"  Being sarcastic  when questioning on his demand, still very perplexed at this all of a sudden favor.._

_Nick held in a chuckle at the sarcastic response from Wu. '"No much bigger.. An organization..Hank will explain.. Are you up for it?"_

_Wu nodded a couple of times with his still lit up expression before gradually twisting the chair back in it's regular position. "Okayy...I'm up for it."  Thrusting his chair again back to_ Burkhardt.  

Nick nodded turning around and walking away while shouting back at Wu "I may need it before seven!"

Nodding again then turning back to the computer, again as he flexed his fingers briefly before attempting to touch the keyboard, though hearing Nick's voice made him stop, still anxious and confused on what he was doing. But ignoring this he only shouted back. "Got it! Your wolf problem will be settled." He murmured his last words then grinning as he continued doing his police work.

~~~~~ **FlashBacks over.** ~~~~~

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wooah...You ask Wu..To build you an explosive, technically in about an hour..You know it takes me an hour to even finish cooking up eggs.." Menroe grimaced.

"You would be surprised what Wu could do. " Nick said as he was pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing Menroe a picture of the explosive. It almost looked like a C4...Okay maybe it was built from a C4. Yet it could make a bigger impact then a C4.

"Woah" Menroe leaned closer to the phone impressed with the tactical. "Amazing.. Still not letting you go.." Menroe said after looking at Nick with a serious impression.

"Menroe I could blow up the whole place, includ-" Was all Nick could say before Menroe cut him off. 

"No buddy, I can't let you." Menroe through his hands up and turning his back on Nick. "Only because we don't even know if that thing will work, it isn't like you have actually test that thing." Menroe said raising his pointer finger up while still facing the opposite way.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Nick said quietly as he went down the stairs and into the car. 

Menroe still had his back on Nick beginning to protest something again before hearing a car door slam behind. Menroe quickly turned around seeing that the Grimm had token off. "Oh no" Menore fumbled on his steps aswell as on the door knob trying to get inside his house. "Guys!" Menroe tried to speak to Rosalee and Hank but Hank and Rosalee were standing next to each other having their arms crossed making Menroe looked confused.

"I think we should let Nick go." Rosalee said firmly uncrossing her arms and walking over to Menroe to rub his back to let relax him abit. "I mean come on, he's been through worse, or handled worse. His mom passing. Juliet  leaving and I think we should trust him on this one" Rosalee said with a little sad emotion in her voice, as she guided Menroe to the couch.."How about this if he isn't back by five days or so,we can look for him okay?" Rosalee reassured.

Menroe was looking down until she spoke about finding him in the next five days, it took him a little longer to respond. "Oh alright..Bu-But I gotta let him know." Menroe rushed to his cell phone on a counter. Texting Nick. 

**"Hey buddy, that's not a way to treat your friends leaving them in the dust as he was talking.But anyway I wanted to say that I'll..We'll let you go. BUT if your not back or at least call us by the next five days or so. Then were finding you. Got it!?"**

Menroe sent gulping deeply in worry. "It will be okay." Rosalee came up behind Menroe rubbing his back gently. 

~~~~~~~~~

( **Nick just pulled up infront of his house. 7:23pm**  )

Nicks phone been vibrated in his cup holder while he was driving his car, he already knew it had have been Menroe. He was sitting in the drivers seat resting his head back as he eyeing the phone. Two minutes had passed and he quickly grabbed the phone turning it on to actually check the time. Which read 7:26pm. He took a deep breath in before looking at the unread message from Menroe. He opened to message and read. Allow a small smile appear on his face. He texted back. 

**"Sorry for leaving you as you was talking. But thanks I really needed that, i'll try to contact you guys.. Five days got it."**

He took a deep breath again before laying back against his chair. And on the corner of his eye there was a figure by his window. Nick slowly looked over to see the figure..It was Sean. Who made Nick jump a little. Sean was just standing there a few feet away from the door. Enough to make Nick open the door almost hitting Sean with it. "How long was  you standing there?" Nick ask with a vexed tone.

"Long enough" Sean said normally walking closer to Nick. "I've seen everything." Sean said walking closer the two males coats edges touching. "So it's 7:30 made your decision?" 

Nick's face was showing that he was getting disgusted, because hello! Why was his captain getting so close! Nick moved quickly out of the way before he got cornered and spoke trying to avoid that whole situation as he was walking onto the sidewalk. "Well, considering that I'am out here..I mean that was the deal, once I'am here by seven thirty then.."

Sean followed behind him as soon as Nick moved. He also cut him off before Nick could finish. "You'll get inside my car." Sean put his hands inside his pockets standing a few feet from Nick. "Right there." Sean nudged his head without looking that way. Sean's black Chevrolet Aveo. Nick looked over at it and then looked over back at Sean cautiously. "Soo I don't get to pack or nothing?" "We have clothes for you." Sean simply said. "How do you even know my...Never mind..Well let me get something first. Nick said running up his porch stairs. Sean watched him deeply.

Nick got inside his house taking light breaths as he grabbed the tactical from in his living room drawer. Since the tactical was  11 in (28 cm) in length and 2 in (5.1 cm) in Width he should be able to slide it in his coats pocket. Nick took a breath in sliding the explosive in the pocket which was under the layers of the outside jacket. The button to the explosive was actually in a locket that was attacked to a key chain which was attached to his belt...You would be surprised of what Wu could do..   

Nick opened the door and Sean was standing there sneering at Nick. Nick could've sworn he was about to punch someone as his hands balded into a fist but thankfully he stopped himself. He awkwardly nodded toward the direction where he was trying to walk to get past the Captain who didn't move. Nick slowly looked up at Sean seeing that he didn't move. "Captain?" Nick said confusingly. Sean moved out the way, biting his lip as he did so.   

Nick slightly nodded taking light steps to the vehicle as Sean followed closely behind, as Nick got to the car Sean stepped infront of the passenger side door looking at Nick. "Before you come along this journey I may need to take your phone." Sean reached out his arm infront of him. Nick narrowed his eyes. "May be clarified on why?" Sean continued to sneer at Nick. "Just so you aren't doing something sneeky, like recording.

Nick understood what he meant, but now he could'int contact his friends. Nick reached into the outer pocket of his jacket pulling out his phone. Sean without looking away from the Grimm took it gradually as pressed onto the power button turning it off completely. And then moved to the side to open the passenger side door for Nick.

Nick looked at the Captain. Then back at the door and back at Sean as he lightly chuckled. "If you don't mind, may I." He gestured his hand to the door as his eyes looked at the inside of the car.

"I do mind." Sean firmly said.

Nick slowly nodded once as he cleared his throat. He thought in his head on how this is super embarrassing. He also wondered. Why is Sean even acting this way opening car doors for him. Getting close into his space. Nick was thinking as he embarrassingly stepped into the car. Sean slammed the door after Nick got in and then walked to the driver side and entering the car as he started up the vehicle. Nick looked at him. "So why do you need me to come?" Sean lightly chuckled. As he ignored him and drove off into the freeway.    

_**To be Continued** _


	2. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick makes his decision and it leads into something that Nick did NOT have in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'am soooo sorry it took me so long, it was suppose to be up a week after the first one buuut, I was slow and I had so many vacations and family meetings that I barley had time ;; There's smut in this chapter for you gwuys I was considering on making it in the next chapter but some of us need a little pleasure after that hiatus. So here it goes thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> Also how do you get a Beta or whatever. Because the auto correct isn't working and I know for sure there is some incorrect spellings

The vehicle was already on the highway. Nick has been asking Sean for hours now on why he may need him and about Black Claw but Sean would either hum or say nothing at all, and Nick was about ready to snap.  

Nicks head was rested against the window, trying his best not to look at the captain due to conflict he's trying not to start. But that kinda flew out the window  (As his head rested on it)

Nick blinked turning back and slightly leaning in to Sean, his tone now in a low growl and raspy. "Sean, I need to know, where were going. And why would you want me..Or so help me I'll jump out this car." Nick lowly mumbled his last sentence. 

Sean just chuckled and waited three minutes or so before responding. "Well iam taking you to Black Claw of course... ... ..I need you for a specific reason.. Though, that qualifies for us being inside the building first....There I've told you, now stop giving me...That eye." Sean said glancing at Nick for a good five seconds he would've stared longer but Nick looked away.

Facing the window again, Nick was so tempted to jump out the door, he wasn't thinking about how much he was about to regret the fact that he should'int have went but don't want Menroe or anyone to complain or brag on how they was right and they told him so Nick felt like he should prove them wrong. All this anxiousness, aggravation, irritation, and worry was getting him tired and very hungry. Nick was trying his hardest not to fall asleep in the car, especially when he was in the same area the Captain was. And how now Sean was all, not that Nick once to believe or think it, but he was acting creepy. But Nick's eyes was failing on him.

Sean was silent, he knew if he spoke Nick would only bring up the topic of Black Claw, but he tried. "S-so how, is your family?" 

Nick didn't answer

"Look I assure you, Nick that you'll be safe there, and you don't have to have to trust anyone else there. But me trust me. I'll make sure your safe.. I promise." Sean assured before looking at Nick. it was pretty clear that he was asleep. Sean with one hand on the wheel and his other slowly sliding up Nicks thigh making Nick jump and looked toward Sean whos eyes was back on the road and both hands tightly on the wheel. "We're almost there." Sean said glancing at Nick.

Nick lowly groaned sitting up straight to stay up wide awake looking around the windows. "Where are we?" He glanced at Sean. As his voice was low and slightly raspy.

Sean smirked. "I'am afraid I can't tell you that one."He looked at Nick. "Only for the safety of the our organization. Not my rules..But just know we are..Out of state." He looked back to the road.

Nick jumped "Out..Of..State?!" Nick was looking deeply out the window now.

Sean chuckled. "You're cute when you are confused."

Nick ignored him. "How far are we out of state, how long was I..Sleep?" Nick looked at him examining the outside and Sean.

"Relax...Were in Purto Rico...Which is only a forty seven drive from Portland." 

"So I was asleep for forty seven hours." Nick said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Sean also spoke sarcastically. "I-it's complicated.. Like I said I'll tell you everything you want to know. Once we get there." Sean looked at Nick sneering at him.

Nick scoffed looking back at his side of the window.

**( 2 Hours later 10:33pm )**

The car slowed down in front of a mansion the landscaping was not in the public the whole surroundings was filled with pine trees, Populus trees and Paper birch trees. The yard having low cut bright green grass,  if they went around the back there is a huge pool at about 25 meters long, and 35 meters wide and hammock. As for the front it was a garden filled with flowers and a concrete pathway going to the porch which was 5 meters long, 6 meters wide. and well decorated with plants and also had a hammock. The whole building was white and brown. 

The car had came to a complete stop and Nick was looking out the window enjoying the view. Sean was also enjoying the view of Nick looking out the window. It was at least five minutes of silents of the two starring at two different things. Nick then felt someone starring at him so he normally turned around and actually caught Sean starring before Sean could look away at his wheel.

"Shall we get out?" Nick said anxious to know the questions in his head to be answered his hand already on the handle of the door.

Sean nodded opening his car door and fast walked toward Nicks but Nick was already out the door dusting of his sleeve to his jacket. Sean stared at Nicks neck. "Right this way." He then looked at Nicks face and reached his arm to the direction of the porch.

Nick nodded following the direction. As Sean followed closely behind. They got inside the living room. Which was a light brown luxury place with a fire place and white couches surrounded it. The room its self was a 5000 living room in width. Sean stood there by the door with hands in his pockets which made Nick pause and looked at Sean. And Sean looked at him giving a grin. 

"Welcome." A man voice spoke from across the two. Nick quickly broke the eye contact he had with Sean and look at the male who had looked like he just walked into the room. It was now clear that who had walked into the room was Conrad Bonaparte who smirked at them. 

Sean stepped to the man and reached out his hand to shake it. "Sir" Sean said nodding as he shook the hand of the male gradually. After seconds he let go and stood next to him the two men starring at Nick as a few other men in suits stood slightly behind the two.

Nick gulped. "So...Why am I here?"

"I'am pretty sure you're filled with allot of questions and I would be happy to answer all of them, please come..Sit." The Conrad said before walking over to a couch himself and sitting down. 

Nick cautiously sat down onto the white couch across from him. Sean had also sat next to Nick which made Nick move over slightly to the opposite side. 

Bonaprate had a small smile. "Why you're here. Because your friends life depend on it. Why we ne-" 

Nick paused him. "What do you mean my friends life depend on it? My friends have nothing to do with my decision...Neither of you even told me my friends would be apart of this. You have..No rights to tell me or force me int-" 

"No one is forcing you into anything, you can walk away from this now if you'd like to. It's just you may have to do something that if you decline your friends will go through something unpredictable." The Conrad protest. 

"You're still bringing my friends into this...And no one even told me about this before I even came along." Nick was getting aggravated. 

"If you would have declined then, Nick. Your friends would still go through the same thing. And we've still have told you...And that is that your friends will be watched every step of the way. It's nothing bad..." Sean also protest. 

"So..For some reason! My friends is all of a sudden." Nick said firmly and raspy. 

"We apologize." Bonaparte said. "You still have to time to stay here or not. Want to leave now the door is open." 

Nick looked around at the four men in the room and examining the place. "So if I stay my friends don't get stalked. Right?" Nick raised an eyebrow at the Conrad.

"Indeed." Bonaparte agreed. 

Nick examined the room once more. And then looked at Sean looking away back at the Conrad once Sean nodded. "Since I have no choice so it seems. I'll stay." Nick said raising his hands then slamming them onto his knees rubbing them. " So what do I do?"

Sean and the Conrad looked at each other before nodding. Sean spoke. "I think we may need to speak privately...Don't you think?" Sean asked nodding at the Conrad. "You know, Get comfortable."Sean spoke again.

"Ah, yes of course. Remember you have till tonight to make your final decision Nick. Sean will explain everything to you." He nodded to Nick after standing and walking away to another room.

Sean stood up standing in front of Nick. "Come." Sean said to Nick before walking away to the stairs and guiding Nick up there. Nick was unsure and very cautious once the two males was starring each other and seemed to be agreeing on terms. With wary steps he followed Sean into a bedroom. Being at 650 square feet. Nick looked around the bedroom and seen extra doors connected with the walls in the room.

Sean slid of his trench coat and hung it up on a coat rack beside the door as well as slid off his shoes and put them under the coat rack as he walked slightly behind Nick. "Don't you want to take your coat off?" Sean spoke in a low whispering tone. 

Nick turned around and stepped back. "Not yet...' Nick looked him up and down cautiously. "So speak to me." Nick said sliding his hands into his pockets

"Nick, for your divestment safety...Your devotion is well needed simultaneously with two. Possibly inaugurate into your system. Hopefully. Beca-" 

"Sean..English!" Nick spoke highly wanting a simple answer at the moment. 

"We need to have sex...Nick." Sean said low firmly and raspy.

Nick chuckled uncomfortably.  "Stop it Sean, you and I both know neither one of us is.....Gay." Nick wiped his eye for tears. "Now come on tell me, whats the real idea here?"

Sean stared at him with no expression or words.

"No." Nicks frowned. "Wh-wah. Why do you think I would do such a thing..Especially with you...Why the hell am I really here Sean."

Sean started to walk closer to Nick. "I don't want to have to force you into this NIck." Sean said lowly.

Nick started to walk backwards. "Then don't..What the hell this must be a joke.." Nick moved back till his hands touched the night stand. He started to feel what was on the night stand there. But there was only a clock and a lamp. Nicks hand gripped onto the Nick that was the only object that would have a impact.

"Nick it would be beneficial for Grimm, and Zauberbiest to intertwined especially on this day forward. Because it's been eleven years Nick..Eleven years! Since the Grimm and Zauberbiest had done so..And no one else would do it. So it's up to us! I mean not only does it help with our capability. But our reformers." Sean stopped when the tip of there shoes was touching and the hem of there shirts were touching.

Nick swung the lamp up to clung Sean in the head with it. But Sean seen it coming as he grabbed Nicks wrist with all his strength placing Nicks hand there. Nicks hand shaking trying to push it showing frustration in his face.   "Sean!" Nick groaned.

Sean threw Nicks wrist to the side which made Nick dropped the lamp. Nick looked at the lamp before quickly looking at Sean who caught his lips as soon as he looked at him. Kissing him aggressively trying to get Nicks mouth to open. Nick struggled backing up further into the night stand breathing deeply out of his nose muttering and mumbling trying to go for words, which made Sean have a better advantage. Sean thrust his tongue into the Grimms mouth swirling it around inside his mouth. 

Nick was backing up as far as he could trying to find away to hit this guy and also gasp for air. He backed up all the way against the wall passing the night stand, making himself able to get a grasp of air. "I..I..Can't breath.. Sean.." Nick was panting and light coughs slipped between his words

Sean looked him up and down allowing his Grimm to have a breath of air. As he gripped Nick's thighs lifting them up and placing them around his waist. Carrying Nick gently placing kisses and bites on Nick. 

Nick was heavy breathing and wasn't trying to let anything slipped out of his mouth from the pleasure of Sean licking all over his neck and his hips was grinding off Sean's waist. Nick gripped the back collar of Sean's shirt tugging it hoping that Sean would let go of him or something. But Sean didn't move Nick anywhere, it actually made Sean carry Nick to the further right to the bed and slamming on on there and was quick to crawl in between Nick's legs.

 Nick was struggling and weak to keep his legs close, there was too much sensation.  As Sean was placing kisses to Nicks neck and was grinding his hips between Nick's legs. Nick could feel Sean's dick through the fabric making Nick have light groans and whines. 

Sean was super heated he couldn't resist. He grabbed two of Nicks wrists and put them above Nick's head and locked them there making Nick gasp. Sean started to undo his own  belt and buttons with one hand groaning as he did so.

"Sean.. D-dont do this.. This is wrong.. Just because our ancestors did this doesn't mean we have to..... Come on that was something long ago." Nick was having light pants this was feeling hella good even Nick didn't even want to stop. But it was with a man and he's not gay.. And why was he liking this so much. And. "Ah" Nick moaned mixing it in with loud pants. 

Sean was already in his underwear his jeans already to his ankles. Grinding his hips faster "Let's just say... It's tradition." He smirked growling lowly after hearing Nick moan. One handed Sean started to undo Nick's jeans roughly and desperately. Sliding then down to his lower thigh and was quick to let Nick's underwear follow after. Nick eyes widened and his cheeks grew pink. His penis was just expose to his captain. That was all that Nick could think. 

Sean smirked quickly taking the shaft of Nick's penis into his mouth swirling his tongue there before waisting no time taking Nick's semi 8 inch penis into his mouth with no gag reflex. Making tiny noises exist Nick's mouth. As his mouth to the full length his tongue explored there also, sticking out and licking the bottom and making its way all the way up to the top letting his jaw being the last to follow. His mouth left the length leaving it to throb and drip slick, saliva, and pre cum.  

Nick looked down at Sean when he left his dick hanging. He was biting his lip hard trying not to make any noise instead he let out a big exhale trying to protest to Sean. "S-Sean please... No-no more...I" Nick was all jumbled up on his words his legs shaking, hips moving for more. Nick kept saying no more but his body kept moving inch by inch closer to Sean.

Sean noticed it. "I know you want it Nick.. Your body your, cock. Is begging for it..You don't have to worry I'll try not to hurt you...Just tell me if it hurts.." Sean said genuinely his voice low dark and raspy, later trying to clear up for Nick's beliefs. He kept Nick's wrist pinned to the bed as he reached to the night stand and open the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube popping off the cap with his mouth then dipping some onto his finger. He gently placed the finger with lube onto the entrance making Nick's hole gape.

Sean licked his lips. "You really wants this..." The S at the end of his sentence rolled off his tongue.

Nick's eyes were closed preparing for the worse. "Wh-what is that?.." Nicks voice was low and husky. Trying his best not to any noise escape his mouth.

Sean chuckled pressing the finger into the hole slowly making Nick groan lightly. "I take it as you've never fucked.. Well iam sure you fucked.. But you've never been fucked?." Sean hummed enjoying his view as he was slowly getting deeper inside the hole. "Mmm so tight."

Nick tried to stay his ground but his back was arching his legs were up but he kept his eyes close. Biting his lip as his fingers was stuck nothing to grab but the tip of the sheets. "Sh-Sean...I!" Nick moaned out his last word feeling that the finger was penetrated inside his hole. 

"I see Nicky, you want more don't you?...Tell me what you want Nicky. Tell me" Sean purred.

Nicks cock was throbbing more from Sean's mouth, fingers and now to his words. Nick started to move his hips up and down. Left and right. Circular. When Sean called him Nicky, it actually made him moan more. He liked it when Sean called him that for some reason, his mind tried pointing out reasons why he shouldint had like that or any of this at all!.

There was two more fingers inserted inside Nick at the same time. Nicks eyes shot open "Sean!....I" Nick was panting he couldn't help it he might as well let Sean take him there was no escaping anyway. Plus he really wanted it, as much as he hated to admit it he needed it. "Sean, I need you to...I want you...in-inside me." Nick panted he was so embarrassed he can't believe that he just confessed that to Sean. 

Sean smiled thrusting his three now four fingers in and out of Nick."Mm I knew you did." Sean slid his fingers out. "Can I trust you?" Sean asked tapping Nicks locked wrist.

Nick nodded. Well maybe he wasn't helpless yet. Perhaps he could seduce Sean into thinking they'll finish off their sex, but instead he'll knock him out.. Some how. 

Sean slowly let go of Nicks wrist. Putting his hand beside Nick's head. Nick adjusted him self wrapping his arms around Sean's neck. Sean jumped a little, thinking Nick would've done something else. Sean sneered at Nick then leans in to kiss him passionately. 

Nick's mind was still giving him reasons on why he should not do this still, so he doesn't kiss him back but he does open his mouth for Sean. Nick pulled back looking into the yellowish gray eyes of Renard. "I can't.. I"

Sean rolled his eyes. And went back to kissing Nick aggressively. He was now loosing his patients. Sean sat up leaving the lips of a now panting Grimm. He pulled down Nick's pants and underwear all the way off but then stopping by his ankles. "Whats this?" Sean asked curiosly, grabbing the key chain that was hooked onto Nicks pants belt.

Nick looked over at it. Oh no. It was his explosives button. If Sean pressed the button on it, everyone will not only blow up. But he would too!. Nick quickly snatched it. "Mm that's...That's my mothers..She..She um gave it to me long time ago for good luck.." Nick muttered his last part. Now that reminded Nick about the explosive in his jacket he still had on. Nick sat up slowly removing his jacket and placed the keychain in the opposite pocket that the explosive was in. 

Sean stared at him suspiciously keeping his eyes peirce on Nick he continued to remove Nicks pants, Nick helped by kicking the left over. Sean then stepped backwards off the bed then took off his own pants and underwear. 

 Nick's jacket was gently placed on the floor not trying to dropped it heavily so that for one. The button doesn't accidentally press or for two the explosive makes a loud thump.  

Sean crawled back in between Nick's legs and removed Nick's shirt himself. As soon as he removed the piece of clothing he went straight to kissing Nick as his hand went to Nicks cock. Pumping Nick's cock slowly as his kiss was getting deeper, letting his tongue penetrate the inside of Nick's mouth.

Nick groaned and moaned at the all of a sudden aggressiveness and at Sean's Hans working his cock. His hand slowly made its way to Sean's hair gripping it roughly as his mouth tried to make out words. "S..we I I can't...." Nick mumbled tugging at Sean's hair and his legs wrapping around the waist of Sean. "Breath." Nick managed to choke out. 

Sean grunted biting Nicks lip enough to make it bleed lightly. Sean then pulled away. "Just breath out of your nose." Sean panted before quickly pressing his lips back onto Nick's easily, since Nick's mouth was open from panting and choking.

Nick tried breathing out of his nose. It was hard and his breathing was loud due to him panicking and frustration. 

Sean started stroking Nick's dick faster and harder going down from his shaft to under his testicle rubbing his fingers in circles there a few times before going back up and playing with the tip of his penis with one finger. As precum started to get onto his finger. And finally pulling away from Nick's mouth.

Nick gasp loudly and choking out for air, before moaning and groaning just as loud. Shuttering and squirming of sensation bucking his hips up to get more feeling of Sean's hand on his penis. 

Sean chuckled at Nick's dirty moans. "Yes let me here you.." Sean started pumping faster. "Call out my name Nick..Mmm, say it." Sean's voice was deeper then before and his teeth was showing, enjoying the sight.

Nick bit his lip realizing how loud he was, however he couldn't keep his mouth close for long. His mouth slowly fell open one hand on the back of Sean's neck and gripping his hair as the other was gripping on the sheets. "S-sean-ia, iam..Sean.. S-St-Stop... Sean.. Please!. St-" Nick whined and moaned precum starting to drip faster as his dick was throbbing, wanting to shoot out its liquid. But Sean stopped. 

Sean stopped as he sat up to grab his own dick and he started to Jack himself off a bit. He smiled down at Nick who was panting and looking up at the ceiling. "Don't worry Nicky I'll make you cum.... I wanna make you cum this way" 

Nick panted and groaned quietly. Staring up the ceiling for minutes he remembered that he was able to escape at this moment, as in right now!. Nick looked at Sean jerking off, and he had to admit he enjoyed the sight, but he could'int let that get in the way of his escape all though he wanted to continue and watch tilting his head slightly to the side admiring the view from different angles. Nick looked back up to see that Sean was staring at him and smirking. That made Nick quickly look away and cleared his throat. "Like what you see?" He heard the other males husky voice say as he began to lean into Nick still jerking himself off. Nick glanced at the member infront of him, he was surprised on how big it has gotten and yet so fast. Nick was getting so turned on by this and his ass was getting fuller and fuller. 

"Wanna ride it?" Sean asked low and dry curiously raising a eyebrow.

"Wh-What." Nick gulped. As much as he wanted to say yes, he could'int. He could escape so why is he hesitating!?! 

Sean grabbed Nick by the hips gently picking him up as he laid back, now leaving Nick sitting ontop of him. Nick hands was on Seans chest. Nick was a little slumped not really caring for what position he was in until he realized Sean lining himself up with Nicks hole. " I can't!" Nick whined. 

"Sure you can." Sean growled. "Just sit your slick ass on my cock.” Sean panted, lifting his hips up hopefully.

Nick didn't know what to say or do he was so exhausted but he needed to use all his energy right now to escape. By now Sean sense that Nick was looking for a escape route. Sean growled lowly and gripped Nicks waist tightly. "Nick don't let me force you" Sean said lowly using his Zauberbiest side to speak for itself, Voguing quickly. 

Nicks Grimm instincts submitted to that allowing his hips to do things on there own, as he whined and gulped. 

Nick sat up and straddled Sean's waist, his thighs shaking as he grabbed Sean's cock in hand as it was poking at his entrance, anxiously trying to get in, just by it throbbing at the hole it was helping on spreading Nick's. Nick eased himself down. He missed the first time, the slick making it difficult to ease himself fully down. The second time, he hesitated at the feel of Sean against his entrance and momentarily had a panicky moment about what he was doing, who he was doing it with, and the fact that Sean was his boss! That was scattered when Sean snapped his hips upward, sinking his cock in halfway.

Nick saw little white lights behind his eyes as his head fell back while his mouth wide open nothing able to come out. While Sean was muttering cuss words before thrusting again, sinking his cock fully in Nick beyond tight, slick, hot ass.

Sean groaned, rolling his head sideways as he flipped Nick over onto his back making his dick in to its fullest and hitting Nick's prostate “Finally, fuck, fuck!” Sean chanted low and dark. 

Nick was trying to get his voice back, but all that was slipping out was light girly-ish moans. As his hands slid up Seans back trying to grasp on something, instinctively wrapping his legs around Sean's waist.  Which kinda made matters worse since it was tighten his hole. Nick groaned and moan louder. 

Sean leaned in closer their foreheads almost touching as he pounded more into Nick, making Nick's legs snap open automatically. "S-S....Sean, hurts!" Nick moaned having his eyes closed. 

Sean smirked. "I know, I know, Nicky.Look at me." Sean stopped his thrust so that Nick could register. Sean repeated for him to look again, and Nick did, having wide glistening watery green-ish eyes. Tears were stingy his eyes, once he blinked it feel pass his cheeks, as Nick sniffled. 

Sean stared into his eyes in aw, as his hand went to caress the side of Nicks face, pushing back his hair and using his thumb to remove the tears, stroking gently over the soft skin. "This.. Is your first time huh..' Sean sighed. "I guess I would have to be gentle with you...But you would have to listen to me." Sean said before starting up his thrust again but this time a bit slower. 

Nick was beginning to close his eyes again before Sean stopped him. "Nicky look at me, keep your eyes on me.." Sean tried to say as calm and soothing as possible. Nick listened watching Seans dark lustful eyes. 

"Nicky" Sean stuttered out. 

Nick hummed lowly in response trying not to let any moan out, especially at the fact that Sean kept continuously saying Nicky. Why was he even calling him Nicky?! when did he give him a nick name? The haze that had fallen across his vision slightly lifting.

“Nicky lift up...Thrust with me..” Sean said and Nick took a deep breath and tried to lift his hips, only resulting in clenching his ass around Sean’s cock. 

Sean swore. And so did Nick. 

They were both in sync, Sean pushing deep inside Nick and Nick bouncing along with it. “Fuck, look at you,” Sean said and Nick moaned. 

"F-faster please!" Nick whined he completely forgot on his escape. 

"Fuck yea" Sean groaned going faster and harder. Making Nick stop and moan out louder as he began to chant Sean's name and his hands moving down to the sheets, gripping them tightly. Sean was going faster as he moved to NIck's ear lobe and began to bite and nip at it as well as whispering dirty words into his ear. Nick closed his eyes at that.

Sean then moved down to Nicks neck nipping there as he adjusted himself one more time knowing that he was by Nicks prostate. He moved down to Nicks larynx then back up to the side to his neck to bite down to it, voguing lightly as he bit aggressively on it, making Nick moan and groan loudly in pleasure and so much pain. Blood started streaming down Nicks neck and that's when Sean turned back to normal, removing his mouth from the neck, then penetrated Nicks prostate with quick thrust. Nick and Sean was now moaning. But Nicks was louder. And Sean's was cursing continuously with the F word.  

Nick quickly opened his eyes before squeezing them shut as his orgasm rolled through him. "Sean!....I-I can't.. Sean!! Imm..Cumming!!"  Nick moan loudly. "Cum for me baby!" Sean groaned loudly. Nick was now shooting white hot cum  and the front of Sean's face and body as well as himself. 

"I'am gonna cum inside you. Your mine now." Sean was thrusting faster and faster the bed squeaking and bouncing up and down with his movements Nick still moaning. And then Nick felt Sean's knot swelling in him, and Nick wailed as Sean came inside him , grunting and groaning as he filled the Grimms ass with cum. 

Sean held up his strength for a few minutes not wanting to fall onto his delicate flesh lying in front of him. Allowing his knot to seep inside NIck. Once he felt it was complete Sean fell onto the side next to Nick. 

Nick's eyes was open looking straight up at the ceiling gulping and trying to catch his breath but his breathing was heavy his mind was also trying to process what the hell just happened.

Sean looked over at the window looking at the full bright red moon, as it was fading into the clouds. Sean smiled before turning onto his side staring at Nick. "So beautiful" Sean was the first to speak. 

Nick didn't respond. 

Sean smirked and pulled Nick into his chest curling his wet and sticky legs around Nicks. Sean then brought his hand up to Nick's head and curled his fingers in the silk, sweaty, dark hair. Resting his chin slightly in the Grimm's head before making lustful purring sounds lowly. 

Nick was in the miss of already dozing off to sleep, now he was really wanting to sleepfrom feeling safe in Renards arms and the vibrations Sean was giving off from his groans. Nick wanted to get out of there as quick as possible as well. Though there was definitely no escape now. He didn't know of Sean was a heavy sleeper or a light sleeper either way he wasn't going to be risky Sean's kinda untrustworthy right now. Making his final decision Nick closed his eyes as his body went slumped to rest in the arms of the Zauberbiest. Nick didn't know it but he was also giving off light purr moans and groans. 

 

  **The End~ <3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewy! Was that enough for you? xD It's getting juicy isnt it. Also just to tell you all this fanfic was is all based off a dream so I know where I'am going with this. Thank you imagination!!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! How did ya'll like that so far hm?!? Please tell me what ya'll thought pweeease.. How did I do with the Characters? Do you think Nick should'int do this? Is Sean trying to attack him? Lemme know in the comments below, and don't forget the Kudos!!!. Ooo that rhymed! BAI


End file.
